


Don’t let me fall, just yet.

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: Five Times Anakin told Obi-Wan he wouldn’t let him fall, and the one time Obi-Wan told him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The First Time, It Was With Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please don’t be to harsh! I’ve always loved 5+1, so tell me what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *with the force* Broadwayrocks20 owns star wars now.
> 
> George Lucas: *dazed expression* Broadwayrocks20 owns star war now.
> 
> Me: you will redo the third trilogy, add in Ahsoka, and Anakin and Obi-Wan’s force ghost. And have them introduce Palpatine in The Last Jedi.
> 
> George Lucas: you will redo the third trilogy, add in Ahsoka, and Anakin and Obi-Wan’s force ghost. And have them introduce Palpatine in The Last Jedi.
> 
> Me: you will murder Disney for even attempting a Star Wars trilogy.
> 
> George Lucas: I will- what?
> 
> Me: Strong in the force, he is. Asked to much, we have.
> 
> This is my first story. Please don’t be harsh. Comment if you enjoyed!

1.

The first time was when Anakin was 11, and had just obtained a Speeder license. He has begged and pleaded, and reminded him that, “I have a license, Master!” until Obi-Wan had given in, and allowed him to drive back to the temple after the license test. That was the first time he made that mistake.

Anakin, being so exhilarated, had deemed it was necessary to forget the last three weeks he had spent pouring over data pads, researching on Coruscant traffic laws. Instead, he made elaborate twists, turns, and loops all the way back to the temple, in complete disregard to his fellow drivers and surroundings. He landed in the correct hanger bay, and with an elaborate 360 as a flourish, powered down the speeder.

He looked over at Obi-Wan, a huge smile on his face, until he saw how his master looked. He was sheet white, windswept hair in complete disarray, and clutching the speeder with a death grip. He had a complete look of utter terror on him face.

“Master, Master, what’s wrong? Did you see something? Was it a Sith? Did something happen? Are you sick? What’s wrong? Master!” Obi-Wan blinked owlishly, then turned to look at Anakin, his face set in a calm, pensive expression, while inside, his stomach was still churning.

“No, Anakin, I did not see a Sith. I am not sick. I was merely reacting to the complete driving menace you are.” Anakin’s concerned expression changed into one of disbelief. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Obi-Wan silenced him with a hand.

“Padawan, as extraordinary your reflexes may be, you are a complete and utter disaster when it comes to piloting legally. Coruscant can be quite beautiful at times, no? Normally one would notice, if they were not occupied with the overwhelming fear that they would plummet to their death, only because their apprentice refused to follow even the simplest of traffic laws, which he just proved he knew moments before!”

Anakin’s dumbfounded expression morphed into one of mirth, blue eyes alight with laughter. Then, with more serenity, he put his smaller hand over Obi-Wan’s, and said with certainty, 

“Don’t worry, Master. I won’t let you fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1!


	2. The Second Time, It Was With Jest

2.

The second time it happened, Anakin was 13. Somehow, in some force-forsaken way, Anakin had convinced Obi-Wan to help him with a prank. Once Mace Windu has tracked them down after a droid had taken to continuously splattering him with paint, they were punished. And of course, it was the one irrational fear Obi-Wan had. Heights.

Being forced to clean the windows on a dangling platform by itself wasn’t scary. It was when the platform was suspended 26 stories in the air, over multiple traffic lanes and various pedestrians.

Anakin has long since grown bored of wiping the windows, and had started a mock lightsaber fight with his mop against his master, which Obi-Wan has to admit, he enjoyed. His apprentice really was doing extraordinary with his lightsaber skills.

All was fine and well, that is, until the pressure of the spar started to make the platform sway back and forth.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan commanded, “Don’t move! Keep your wait centered!” Anakin looked at him, a smile coming over his face. Obi-Wan didn’t even have to look in his direction, he knew Anakin was wearing that little shit-eating grin of his.

“Wait, you mean, you don’t like the swaying?” He slowly rocked back and forth, the shifting weight making the platform sway again.

“Padawan, I’m warning you...” Anakin looked over at him, eyes alight and words teasing as he said,

“Oh please Master. Don’t worry, I, the big, strong, brave Jedi Knight, will protect you, and ensure you don’t fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. The Third Time, It Was With Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

3.

The third time it happened, Anakin was 17. It was supposed to be a simple mission. They were going to some dirt-covered planet Anakin hadn’t even bothered to learn the name of. 

The negotiations were doing fine. That is, until they weren’t. One thing lead to another, and it turned into an fight. With blaster droids. So now, of course, Obi-Wan and Anakin had to fight said droids, to protect the natives. 

You could here the screams coming from all directions. The people could fight, but they were no Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan could protect some, but not all of them. The dirt beneath their feet had started to take a reddish, muddy consistency, from all of the blood spilt.

The battle raged, and it all faded into a blur for Anakin. Block, stab, help a citizen up, dodge a stray blaster bolt, and block again. He lost all awareness of anything, besides the battle. It was like the outside world didn’t exist. Until,

“Anakin!” Time slowed down in that moment. He didn’t notice the stray blaster bolt coming towards him. He felt Obi-Wan try to shove him away, but with a force push, Obi-Wan fell to the ground. And when the blaster bolt grazed his abdomen, so did Anakin.

He awoke to the too white ceiling, and bright fluorescent lights. “Medical center,” his brain told him. He looked to the left side of the bed, where the visitors chair sat. Sure enough, his Master was sitting there.

When Obi-Wan saw him awaken, he immediately called for the healers. After being poked and prodded, and deemed okay to be alone in the room with his Master, Obi-Wan spoke to him.

“You gave me quite a scare, there, Padawan. Force, Anakin, why didn’t you let me take that bullet for you?”

And then Anakin felt the overwhelming fear. The complete and utter terror he would feel, were the situations reversed. Then he looked his Master right in the eye, and said,

“It’s because, Master, I won’t let you fall.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	4. The Fourth Time, It Was With Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd, chapter 4! If you have any more suggestions for 5+1s, in any fandom, please let me know. I do love other fandoms, like PJO, HOO, TOA, HP, Lego Ninjago, Hamilton, HTTYD...
> 
> Anywho, here it is!

The fourth time it happened, Anakin was 19. Anakin had also recently just had his arm hacked off. Currently, said boy was lying upright in bed, waiting for his Master to come back in the room.

Currently, Obi-Wan was, talking, (quite loudly, in Anakin’s opinion,) about when Anakin should be released. Anakin was perfectly fine being released whenever, as long as it was within two hours. See, he was kind of getting married in 7 hours, and even with light speed, Naboo was still some distance away...

He did, however, slightly dread the fact that if he was released, he and Obi-Wan would have to have THAT conversation. The “why didn’t you listen to me when I said we’d take him together, instead you got struck by lightning, and got your hand hacked off” conversation. Joy.

Oh Force, was he in for it. Apparently luck, (and doom) were on his side, because Obi-Wan came back in with a very irritated looking Master Che. For what it’s worth, Anakin was feeling one hundred percent. Minus, fifty percent or so. Details.

However, now that they were back in the comfort of their apartment, with warm tea, both having used the ‘fresher, and Anakin having already taken his pain meds, they could no longer avoid the inevitable. Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

“Padawan-“

“Don’t start with me, Master.” Had Obi-Wan been any other Jedi Knight, Anakin would’ve been on dish duty for a week. Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow.

“I know how you’re going to go on and on, about how you’re so disappointed in me, and that I could’ve done better, and should’ve listened to you-“

“You should’ve, Padawan.” Anakin could feel his anger rising by the minute. He knew he shouldn’t- there is no emotion, there is peace- but kriff it, Anakin was no ordinary Jedi.

“I wasn’t just going to let you die!”

“I was in no such position! He wasn’t even attacking us yet!”

“Well, you would’ve gotten hurt-“

“This could’ve been avoided if you’d just listen to me, Anakin!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry for trying to save our skins!” By this point, Anakin has stood up, and started pacing around, talking adamantly with his hands.

“You didn’t need to! A Jedi cannot be rash, and with this war, we cannot afford this kind of behavior! Why can’t you follow the simplest of instructions.”

This was when Anakin stormed to the door. He knew he’d get pushed later, but, force almighty, he was going to get married! Not like he could tell Obi-Wan that. So instead, he angrily retorted,

“Master, I’m not just going to let you fall!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I’m sorry if any of the characters are OC. Let me know if they are, I’ll try to make some appropriate changes! Thanks!


	5. The Fifth Time, It Was With Certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five! Sorry for the wait- I was really busy with school starting.

The fifth time, Anakin was 20. It was shortly after he’d been knighted. Knighted- could you believe it? At the tender age of 19, and then- of course, he moved out of their shared apartment, his 20th birthday came and went, and then, he wasn’t “Knight Skywalker,” anymore. The Clone Wars were in full swing, and now, “Generals Skywalker and Kenobi,” were being sent on missions left and right.

They were a planet named Jakku. A little to sandy for Obi-Wan’s taste, way to much like Tatooine for Anakin’s. Desert. Just plan, everlasting desert. Yet strangely, Anakin and Obi-Wan felt a connection to the place. They weren’t sure how- or why, but the force seemed to hold great things in store for this planet- something, or someone incredible would walk through these very same dunes as Anakin and Obi-Wan we’re walking on right now.

They had their clone troopers marching diligently behind them, searching for civilizations- someone to help them. Their ship was down- blown to smithereens, not even Anakin could find something salvageable. They were so tired, with no rations- and no way to comm the Temple. They were truly stuck.

Sometimes, when you’re tired, mirages can get the best of you, even Jedi Masters, such as Obi-Wan. So when Obi-Wan miscalculated, and fell backwards, no one was to surprised. Nor where they, when Anakin- almost as if suspecting as such, instantly reached out his flesh hand- because the mechanical one was damaged in the crash- and grabbed Obi-Wan by the wrist.

“C’mon boys. Help me pull ‘em up.” 

Later, when they made camp (consisting of lying on the ground, while Anakin insisted on being on guard duty.) Obi-Wan walked over to where Anakin was lying, and laid down with him, heads touching, looking up at the vastness that was space. Both pairs of eyes mapped out the millions of stars they could see- so many more than when they were on Coruscant, where there was constant pollution. 

“You know, former Padawan of mine,” Obi-Wan started, breaking the silence. It didn’t matter. The troopers were all asleep.

“I think you took way to much joy in pulling me up.”

“What do you mean, Master?” Master. There it was. No matter that he was a knight now, and that they were no longer Master and Padawan (although they always would be), Anakin still insisted on called him Master.

“There was absolutely no way I didn’t take pleasure in watching you helplessly dangle, while looking like a crazed bantha trampled over you. No way at all.” Obi-Wan’s hand reached up to pull Anakin’s Padawan braid- except it wasn’t there anymore. He settled for scuffing him on the head.

“Cheeky brat. Thank you for pulling me up, however.” They both stared back up again at the endless stars, so clear, standing out perfectly against their very own black backdrop that was the rest of the galaxy.

“Of course, Master. Don’t worry about it. I, for one, was completely sure there was no way I would let you fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. The Sixth Time, It Was With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here’s the final chapter! Thank you so much for sticking through this with me (the very, very short journey it’s been.) Enjoy Obi-Wan’s 1x!

The first time Obi-Wan told him, Anakin was nine. The blued eyed, blonde haired, desert bred boy was nothing more than that: a boy. A scared child, who wanted his mother, who wanted Qui-Gon, who wanted anyone other than Obi-Wan. He was supposed to train Anakin. Force almighty. 

They were in his and Qui-Gon’s quar- his and Anakins quarters. He let Anakin have Qui-Gon’s old room, after the Temple maintenance staff had cleaned it out. It was the bigger room, for the master, but he couldntforgethatitwashisfaultandQui-Gonwasgoneandhewasnevercomingback- anyway, he couldn’t bear to be in it. Anakin took it in stride, blue eyes filled with too much grief for someone so young, but with a polite, “Thank you, Mister Obi-Wa- I mean, Master.” he scurried off to check it out all the same. 

Perhaps Obi-Wan was filled with to much grief to notice the singing of the force, the binding of his and Anakin’s equally bright souls. He was too young, to inexperienced (even after all he had been through) to realized this was meant to happen, no matter the consequences. The next moment would change history, even if Anakin and Obi-Wan were to blind to see it.

When Anakin came it five minutes later -force, how did it seem so short yet so long?- he went to sit awkwardly on the armchair -that was Qui-Gon’e armchair, Obi-Wan noticed- and he wanted to scold Anakin, say he didn’t get to sit there, no one but Qui-Gon should have sat there, but instead, he gave the boy a tight lipped nod, which Anakin tentatively returned. 

The clicking of the chrono on the wall was increasingly loud, and quite annoying, and made the silence that filled the room even more pronounced. Then, sniffles. Then there was a particularly loud sniff, and the sound of a sleeve running against a nose, before the room was quite again.

Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin, and saw the boy trying to practically hide himself in his Padawan robes. Obi-Wan sighed, and before he could change his mind, stood up from the couch and went to squeeze himself in the chair next to Anakin. The boy was too thin, he thought with a pang. He should be eating more, Obi-Wan would have to change that- no, no, he wasn’t thinking protectively, he was not- a small whimper brought him back from his thoughts.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the boy, (only as a slight reassurance, it’s what any Jedi would do, he told himself.) And then Anakin was curled up on his lap, sobbing into his chest, and Obi-Wan was crying into the boy’s fresh Padawan haircut, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Anakin’s small frame, too small, and yes, that was protective, he let himself admit.  
And he murmered into Anakin’s locks, nonsense words, but they were words of love, and attachment, not that he would ever let himself notice that, and, okay, maybe he would- but privately, of course. And he murmered with such forbidden brotherly love that went so far beyond normal bounds.

And 14 years later, on the fiery shores of Mustafar, where Anakin- no, Vader, burned, Obi-Wan would wish he had told his Padawan that he loved him sooner. That he was Obi-Wan’s brother, his best friend, and the most important person in his life. But Obi-Wan didn’t know that would happen. Anakin didn’t know that would happen. So Obi-Wan would continue to murmur with the love expressed to late, but there all the same. 

“It’s okay, Padawan. I’m here. I won’t let you fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd, that’s a wrap! I’m planning on making a series of Anakin and Obi-Wan 5+1s, so if you have any ideas, let me know! Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
